Don't Bite the Hand That Feeds
by The Peep93
Summary: Tag to 1x08  Because we all know that Harvey didn't NOT have something to do with Mike's degree.  There's really no warnings, except for sappiness and bromance.  YAAAAAY bromance.


**AN: I HAD to. If anyone else has seen the latest episode of Suits, you know what I mean.**

"Harvey," Mike said, running into his boss's office. Harvey was just getting ready to leave. He was finishing packing folders from the case he had won with – no matter how much he hated to admit it – Louis's much needed expertise.

"Mike! I was just about to run down to that Chinese restaurant down the street to congradulate myself on a job well done."

"That's great, but-"

"I mean, I suppose that Louis really deserves some credit, but c'mon, he practically admitted himself that he would have taken MY credit if the roles had been reversed."

"HARVEY!" Mike suddenly yelled. Harvey looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's happening far too often, lately. Don't you know that good puppies never bite the hands that feed them?"

"I'm sorry, but LOOK!" He handed the folder containing his law degree. Harvey opened it up, and his eyebrows rose again.

"This is a Harvard law degree," he said. "YOU didn't go to Harvard, and your name's on this."  
>"I know! She… she hacked into Harvard's database again and put me in there, and then told them I lost my degree!" A sly smile spread across Harvey's face.<p>

"I know."

"Harvey, I don't think you understand how AMAZING this is. Now, if anybody ever finds out, we've got proof, because-"

"I know."

"Stop interrupting me Harvey. She even put my social in and everything, and if they ever did find out, it was just a glitch in the system, and-" Harvey walked out from behind his desk and grabbed Mike's shoulders.

"Mike. Listen to me."

"Yeah, Harvey?" Mike paled suddenly. "You're not gonna make her change it, are you? I mean, I know it's not legal, but really, neither was hiring me. So now-"

"Michael Ross. Shut up and listen to me." Mike opened his mouth. "Ah, shut up." Mike nodded. "I know." He let go of Mike's shoulders and stepped back, allowing Mike to process the information.

"You knew?"

"Yep."

"You knew…?"

"Everything. She came to me a few days ago and told me she was patching things up with her dad, and said that if you ever needed anything, she'd do it. And that's when I mentioned that if she had already hacked into Harvard's database once, then maybe she could do it again."

"So… you…"

"Mike, you're a reflection of me. Do you think I'd let you walk into that without being sure that you wouldn't get ratted out?"

"How could you be sure she wouldn't tell someone?"

"I already told you, she kept the money for a reason. She was just looking to get attention from daddy."

"And then you got her to… to…"

"To hack into Harvard and make you an Alumni."

"Oh my God. Harvey… I don't know what to say."

"How about 'thank you, Harvey, for saving my ass,' or 'gee Harvey, I'm really sorry I didn't trust you,' or even-" Harvey was cut off as Mike rushed him and hugged him.

"Harvey… You have no idea how much this means." Harvey looked down and saw Mike… crying?

"Mike, you're getting your girly tears on my suit." Mike let go suddenly and coughed.

"Right, uh, Harvey, sorry about that, it's just an emotional moment for me and-" Harvey grabbed the back of Mike's head and pulled him into an awkward embrace of sorts.

"Mike, have I ever told you that you're a good puppy?" he asked, patting the back of Mike's head. "I told you not to worry about it, didn't I? And I also believe I told you I'd take care of you." He let Mike go and stepped back. "Now, I'm warning you, if this bromantic moment EVER leaves this room, I WILL make sure you only work for Louis for a month. Got it?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Good boy," he said, ruffling Mike's hair. "Now, what about that Chinese?"  
>"I'd like a nice frame for my diploma, while we're out," Mike said, opening the folder to admire it once more.<p>

"Fine but do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"  
>"I get to pick it, because if your taste in frames is as good as your taste in ties, I can't claim you as a fellow alumnus."<p>

"Whatever Harvey. Whatever."

**AN: I just had to get it out my system. Just a quick oneshot, because we ALL know Harvey didn't NOT have something to do with that. Now, back to less real things, like hybrids =p**


End file.
